Kendi
by Elvyn
Summary: Follow a young jedi from the crèche through apprenticeship. Rated T for possible violence later - battles, etc .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is something I've had bouncing around in my head for a while and I finally decided to do something about it. I've always wanted a story that had more about a young jedi's everyday life. I have no idea where this story is going to go; I'm just along for the ride.

Disclaimer: You know what would be really super cool? If I owned Star Wars.

* * *

The crèche was always rowdy, but the usual noise was a mere whisper compared to the level of excitement that inevitably accompanied a learning excursion. The younglings were welcome into the gardens at any time, but today was special - Master Ashti Tikashi, head of the Bandomeer Agri-Corps, had graciously agreed to take a day out of her furlough to lecture the temple's younglings on plant development.

The group of children trailed after Master Nia, main crèche caretaker. Happy chatter floated up out of the gardens and broke the usual silence. Even the gravest of ancient masters allowed a small smile at the younglings' unbounded joy over something so simple and commonplace as plant life. The air was filled with laughter and the occasional shout, always followed by a furtive glance at Master Nia. For all her strict rules, she loved the younglings and uncharacteristically allowed the raised voices - for the moment. As soon as Master Ashti appeared, her fierce glare - causing even the most boisterous youngling to wriggle uncomfortably - would make its grand reappearance.

Kendi Awari trailed along with the others, keeping mostly to herself. She had friends, yes, but the simple lifeforms of the temple gardens appealed to her introverted soul. A damselbug here, a buji-toad there, and once, even a Skri mouse with her wide-eyed baby. Entranced, Kendi watched as the tiny animals went about their life, scurrying, nibbling, grooming, tiny vibrant bits of light in the Force. Suddenly the fading voices of the other children brought her back; she hurried a little to catch up. There was so much to experience; the garden was a myriad of life - plants drinking in the warm sunlight, tiny insects trundling along with their miniscule burdens, creatures everywhere feeding, playing, living. The Force was radiant with it all, and Kendi was blissfully happy.

She felt a small ripple, a minute disturbance in the Force. Frowning, she peered into a tangle of vines but found nothing. She opened her mind and let the Force guide her, searching for something. There! She had just passed it. Backtracking a few inches, she found a fat, brilliantly colored caterpillar being attacked by a group of horned ants. She blew and brushed the ants away with a leaf until the caterpillar was free, and then deposited the highly indignant but mostly unhurt creature on a leaf well away from the ants' nest. Satisfied, she turned and found that the group had again left her. She skipped along the pathway and caught up in time to join the group just as they reached the appointed meeting place.

The Forum was a circle paved with the same rough grey stones that adorned the pathway. A burbling fountain stood in the middle, with brightly colored fish swimming lazily in the pool beneath. Stone benches provided seats for a few, but not all. The remaining younglings arranged themselves in a semi-circle on the ground and all eyes turned expectantly to Master Ashti, who was seated on the low stone wall of the pool. She greeted them warmly and then launched into a detailed explanation on plant propagation and care in unfavorable conditions.

Kendi listened raptly for a short while, but soon became distracted by the apparent drama unfolding in the fish pond. She sensed a standoff between two fish, one of which was guarding something - eggs, she decided. A lively chase ensued, and the the victor triumphantly returned to resume watch over her eggs. The loser - now minus several scales and a small piece of one fin - skulked off to find an easier meal.

A tap from Master Nia jolted her back to the present just as Master Ashti started taking questions. Hand shot up and inquiries came pouring in, mostly unrelated to the lecture: "What do you eat way out there?" "Howcome you don't freeze to death?" "Have you ever been attacked by a vicious wirtha monster? I heard they live on Bandomeer!"

Master Ashti smiled and patiently answered every question. Then it was time to go, and the children filed back inside to wash up before dinner. Dinner! Something else to be excited about! Master Nia smiled and shook her head at the perpetual state of her crèche. Always excited, these young ones - always rushing from thing to thing. She had long ago admitted to herself that she loved her younglings; and how could she not? She was the closest to a mother that they would ever have, and they the closest to sons and daughters for her. She took her job as seriously as if these children were her own. Yes, she loved them, frowned upon as it may be. And the children knew it.

Kendi came up beside Master Nia softly and put an arm around her. Nia smiled at the small Twi'lek beside her and stroked her peach-colored lekku.

"Did you enjoy the field trip?"

"Oh, yes! It was wonderful, and I saw so many interesting creatures! A buji-toad, and a baby Skri mouse, and I even rescued a caterpillar!"

Kendi went on to describe the event in vivid detail as Nia half listened, absorbed in her thoughts. The girl really was a rare soul. Sweet, shy, always eager to please, seeming older and at the same time younger than her 9 years. She found beauty in everything, and Nia thought she had never met a child so in tune with the Living Force. And yet "in tune" wasn't quite right, it was more like soaked; it practically shone from her, it cradled her in its arms, she breathed it in and it permeated her entire being. And it was beautiful.

Nia smiled. She had the best job in the world. She wrapped one of her arms around the tiny Twi'lek and together they slowly drifted back to the temple.

* * *

A/N - Reviews please! This is my first ever fanfic. Please point out any spelling/grammar issues if you see I missed them.


	2. Chapter 2

She slipped quietly through the halls, trying to keep in the shadows. She ducked suddenly into an open closet - were those footsteps? She listened for a moment. No, she must have imagined it. She resumed her journey, feeling proud that she had made it this far without detection. She was silent. She was stealthy. She was -

- THUNK -

- caught.

Gulping, Kendi slowly raised her eyes. A tall, stern Master frowned down at her. He hid his amusement well.

"What are you doing, young one?"

"Nothing" was on the tip of her tongue. Suddenly, a memory floated through her mind. A classroom. _Master Tho'la's_ classroom. On the wall, in bright purple: 'Ten Fundamental Rules'. Number 3: 'A Jedi must be truthful'.

She sighed inwardly. Her memory had an uncanny way of reproducing certain memories at decidedly unbeneficial moments. She carefully formed her previous answer into another that, while entirely truthful, was no more of a real answer than the first.

"I'd rather not say, Master, if it's all the same to you."

He chuckled quietly. "Oh, but it isn't, youngling. Come. Show me what you have behind your back."

Slowly she withdrew her hands to reveal a small, furry creature. Beady eyes blinked up at him.

"A mole? Child, this creature belongs out in the gardens. Go, return him to his home. He'll be happier there."

Kendi swallowed. Once, twice. "But master!"

She hesitated. She _hated_ confrontation. Normally, she would give up her own way just to keep peace, but not now. Not when another life was at stake.

She took a deep breath and resumed. "He's sick. He needs medicine. Maybe I can help him get better. He'll die if I leave him out there alone."

Master Tho'la frowned. "The creature appears to be perfectly healthy to me. How do you know it to be ill?"

She looked surprised. "Can't you feel it?"

He reached out with the Force, encountering the mole's presence. He looked deeper inside, feeling for anything out of the ordinary. He felt nothing. He was about to say so, but suddenly felt the tiniest of ripples. He investigated further, brows rising. Why, the girl was right! The mole, while not appearing sick now, was harboring a bacteria that would become active within the next day or so. Without help, the mole would surely die.

He thought for a moment. Creatures like this were as a rule not allowed into the crèche. They tended to make messes and cause attachment in the caretaker. However... hmmmm. This would be a good lesson in compassion for the youngling, not to mention a chance to delve into the valuable art of healing. Perhaps this opportunity shouldn't be passed up after all.

He relented. "Very well. You may take the creature to Master Kuun and ask if she is willing to instruct you on how to heal it. However, as soon as it is well, it must be released back into the gardens. Keeping it confined indoors would be cruel."

Kendi was overjoyed. "Yes, master Tho'la! Thank you!"

She bowed and was turning to leave when he added a stipulation: "And Kendi, I will expect you to prepare a presentation on what you learn and present it in class in one week."

There. Now he could _definitely_ put this off as a learning experience.


End file.
